Security and surveillance systems have been utilized for years for both residential and commercial properties. Such systems may utilize a central monitoring system to detect when an alleged intrusion has occurred. For instance, the central monitoring system may be alerted when a surveillance camera that has been mounted at a particular portion of the property goes offline or is tampered in anyway.
Battery-powered surveillance cameras are gaining popularity for setting up monitoring capability without installing additional wiring. Depending on various factors such as battery type, camera type, and usage frequency, batteries of such cameras may need to be replaced in a time frame ranging from weeks to months.